Nothing Last Forever
by The X-Filer
Summary: Scully goes to Mulder's and ask the questions that should have been asked a long time ago. MSR


**Nothing Last Forever**

**By **

**The X-Filer**

**--**

Scully sat in her car outside Mulders apartment, it was just on dark as she stared at the building, she placed her hands on the wheel again

'_Come on Scully you can do this' _she thought as she turned her head away and looked out the front windscreen. Scully looked down at her watch again, she had been sitting there for the past hour, sitting and trying to talk herself into seeing Mulder, trying to make herself walk up to his apartment and get the answers to the questions that have never been said. Scully looked at her watch again

'_Just get the keys and go up there, that's all you got to do"_ Scully reached for the keys but hesitated "_I can't do it" _Scully grabbed the keys and just when she was about to turn the car on she pulled the keys out, opened the door and strode across the grass and up to his apartment. Scully made it to the door and stopped

'_Oh god what am I doing?' _Scully was just about to leave when Mulders door opened

"Scully? Hey what are you doing here? I was just about ready to come see you" Scully turned back to see Mulder dressed up nicer than usual, Scully looked down

"Mulder hi, I was just…You were? Why?" It was Mulders turn to look down, he half laughed at the awkward silence

"Here, how about we go inside" Scully half smiled as he held the door open for her, Scully walked inside and stood in the centre of the room, Mulder came around beside her

"Would you like a drink or something?" Scully shook her head

"No I'm fine thanks" Mulder nodded as he sat on the couch, he patted the empty spot beside him, motioning for her to sit but instead of sitting, Scully turned around not facing him

"Mulder I came here tonight because I needed to ask you something" Mulder nodded, Scully knew his eyes were on her

"What do you need to know?" he replied, not taking his eyes off of her

"Well it's more like a few something's" Mulder looked down

"Scully I…"

"Mulder do you like me, I mean do you really like me?" she said in a rush turning to look at him, there eyes met, Mulder opened his mouth

"No" he replied, Scully's heart felt like it was going to break

"Would you ever want to be with me forever?" she pursed her lips

"No" was all he said, Scully couldn't believe what she was hearing, she felt so angry underneath

"Well do you think I'm at all pretty?" Scully looked him square in the eyes, they were burning intensely into her

"No" Scully felt like crying, she held back tears

"Well I guess if I were to leave right now you wouldn't cry"

"No" Scully had heard enough, she turned and started to walk away, trying to keep the tears from streaming down her face, just then she felt Mulder grab her arm she turned back to him, his eyes intense as he looked her in the eyes

"Mul…" he placed a finger on her lips, before he spoke

"I don't think your pretty… I think your beautiful" he let go of her arm "I don't _want _to be with you forever, I _need_ to be with you forever" Scully was trying hard to keep her emotions under control now, she felt like she couldn't breath as he continued "If you left right now I wouldn't cry…I would die… and I don't like you Scully… I love you" Mulder pushed a strand of hair away from her face and leaned in closer, brushing his lips against hers

"Mulder…"

"Shhh…" He leaned in again, this time embracing her lips on his in a long passionate kiss, Scully felt like it was all a dream, she felt like the world could end and her and Mulder would still be standing there strong. Mulder parted his lips first, Scully looked down and breathed, Mulder placed a finger under her chin, she looked up

"I love you because of who you are to me... my one in 5 billion." he wiped a tear away as he continued "People say nothing last forever… but they don't feel the love I feel right now, and I believe that this love won't last forever… it will last all eternity" a tear ran down Scully's face again, he wiped it away "I love you Scully" Scully smiled under the tears

"I love you too Mulder" This time she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him slowly and softly, Mulder knew in his heart that nothing last forever… nothing, but true love…

END

--

**A/N**

**Ok this is my first real MSR type story**

**So you can be brutally honest**

**Let me know what you thought **

**I Hope you liked it!**

**I read some lines from something and I thought it would sound good for a story**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
